The Outcast
by TwiDash FTW .Harmony Dash
Summary: A terrified and shy girl is disowned by her father and washes ashore for the one and only Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third to find her. He takes her in and learns a little more than he wants to about her, but trouble arises as Eerika tries to get settled in with dragons and riders alike.
1. Washed Ashore

It was quite a normal day in the Havard household. The vikings were roused by the shining sun, and the need for work to be done. The young Eerika Havard was the first to awaken. She brushed down her forever messy and curly hair, turning it into less of a light brown mess. Next, she slipped on her raggedy brown tunic and boots. After getting ready for the day all she had to do was pull the draw from the well and make breakfast before her father got up. She figured if she got it done before he woke up she could avoid him for most of the day, and go for a walk around the safe part of the woods.

As she went to get water from the well, she noticed many of the other vikings practicing with swords. She could have chose the path of a warrior, she mused, but she was far too scared to even set foot on that path no matter how much her father pestered her. Instead, she took the safer route and went on her way into learning how to clean and cook. She lowered the bucket into the well, and then she started to struggled to pull the bucket back up with the rope. She always struggled to pull it up. Once she dropped it into the well on accident. Her dad was furious with her. She never dropped it in the well again, but she always struggled.

After she drew the water, she struggled to carry the water back home without spilling it. After starting a fire in the hearth, she poured the water into a pot over the fire. Her mother, Ingrid Havard, was a light haired woman with a caring smile, but by her daily armour you could tell she was ready for blood to be spilt. Without words they immediately jumped into their routine together. Her mother would make tea, while Eerika cooked fish, just like her father liked. She preferred yak meat, but fish was okay. Eerika looked over at her mother with a small smile. She loved the fact that such a tough and strong female viking could love someone scrawny like herself. She was her daughter, but even her father scowled at her. She was indeed a runt to him, a disappointment, and all Eerika could do was just take it like a viking. The fish over the fire actually smelled good this morning, and Eerika didn't burn it.

Soon her father, Eric Havard, came in with a disapproving scowl. One that was directed right at Eerika. Eric was always granted the title "The Heroic". It was after he warded off hundreds of dragons on his own that he earned the title. Eerika thought him to be "Eric the Stupid" just for pulling a stunt like that, but she could never say that to him.

She rotated the fish as she tried to ignore her father's presence. Eerika's mother seemed to be staring her husband down as if they were having a silent battle. Ingrid was winning. "So . . ," Eric the Brave said, gruffly. "You're mother thought it best to go fishing in the cove. As a family . . ."

He said it as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. He was a warrior and a chief, not a father. He especially disliked parenthood when his daughter came to be a runt that happened to be terrified of dragons. "But . . . The cove is to close to the far side of the island . . . There could be dragons," Eerika said softly.

"So what," Eric said shortly.

"Eric! You know the girl's terrified, the least you could do is promise to protect her!" Ingrid scolded the man.

Eerika just tuned them out and tried to keep her breathing right. This wasn't going to be the normal day where she avoided her family. She prayed to the Gods above that nothing would go wrong today.

Of course something just had to go wrong today, Eerika thought. It had been about two hours since they got to the cove and had started fishing. While she was a shy girl, she wasn't scared to get her hands dirty. The only reason she wouldn't go near a dragon was because of her past with them. How she was given these scars by the Terrible Terrors. The scars reminded her of what fear was and they stayed to constantly keep her afraid. She wasn't afraid to catch and gut fish, but she didn't enjoy it.

Halfway through the third hour there was a growl, somewhere close by. Her parents were on the other end of the cove's lake, so they wouldn't have heard. Eerika looked in the direction of the growl. Nothing was there. She cautiously carried on with what she was doing. There was another low growl and then a terrible hiss as a Monstrous Nightmare jumped out from the thick trees. Flames danced across its body as it stared down the small girl.

Eerika shrieked and ran towards her parents. The Nightmare followed with a roar. Soon Eerika was by her parents side. Her father pulled out his sword and charged it. Her mother did the same and all Eerika did was try and hide and cried. There were lots of tears. She heard her father cry out as the Nightmare bit his arm. Eric managed to get his arm free and bashed the monster on the head. The creature whimpered and flew off.

"What was that!?" His father yelled at her. "What is this!? Tears!? My children do NOT cry in battle!"

Eerika stopped her tears when she realized the danger was over. "Dad I-"

"Do not SPEAK to me! I want you off this island by sunset. We can't have useless vikings in this tribe." Her father said with venom in his voice.

Tears sprang back into her eyes. What would she even do now? She had no where to go. Her mother tried to protest, but Eerika stopped her. "He's right Mom. I'm useless. I'll be fine." Eerika assured her.

Her mother persuaded Eric to at least pack a weeks worth of food for her and provide a sturdy boat. Not a shabby one. He had agreed reluctantly. He ushered them home. Eerika packed all of her belongings and said goodbye to her bedroom. She'd miss wondered if she would ever have a bedroom again. Probably not.

Eerika walked to the docks with her things and saw that food was already packed on the small ship. Her father had wanted her out very badly she noted. So with that she said goodbye to her mother. It was the last time they would ever see each other. Eerika set sails and drifted aimlessly. That is until the storm hit. It raged as if Thor was angry at her just as much as her father was. She got thrown overboard and had only a drifting board to hold onto.

She thought surely this would be the end of her, but Ran decided to not collect her soul and she was washed onto the shore of an island hours after going overboard. Exhaustion took over her body and she went unconscious.

For Hiccup today was the most ordinary day. He was scouted the island from Toothless. Making sure there were no ships of Hunters. He decided that the coast was clear, but then something caught the attention out of the corner of his eye. He nudged Toothless to turn and check it out. It was a girl. She looked very wet. She had obviously washed ashore, but from where? There were no ships to be seen for miles. Hiccup went and picked her up and sat her on the Night Fury. He hopped on too.

"C'mon bud lets get her dry and rested." Hiccup said, and Toothless took off to get the girl to safety.

* * *

 **So YEAH! This is my new story "The Outcast". I hope it'll be better than some of my past stories. I dunno if the end of this chapter seemed rushed or not. I was just writing. I was really stuck on what to do after she finished cooking. I chose for her dad to come out just to show the conflict between the two and start the problem that would lead to her getting kicked off her island. I really wish this was longer, but I wanted her washing ashore to be part of it, but I also wanted to show Hiccup finding her. I was gonna show what his day was like, but it would have been boring as most of us can guess it was probably training. So that's why it's so short.**

 **So yeah I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! :3**


	2. Waking Up

Okay nothing much to say for this chapter. Mostly slow development which is why I haven't updated yet because I mostly like action. Well I'm also paranoid that this story won't go well. Need to try,eh?

Shoutouts!

MMM: While I haven't thought much about the mother I may do something with her. And the second answer is that's the plan.

Guest: Yes. I don't really favour Hicstrid because I just see it so much. So yes it will be a Hiccup X OC story.

Nifawiwa: This is actually set right AFTER season 2 which is perfect because not only have the Dragon Hunters been introduced the time inbetween season 2 and 3 are months apart as they stated.

* * *

"And there was nothing there on the beach with her?" Astrid questioned.

"Nothing, but a board that must have went overboard with her," Hiccup said.

Hiccup had gathered them in the Clubhouse for a meeting after he laid her down to rest in his hut. He had already explained what had happened, but he still had no idea what to make of this all.

"Well, I guess we just have to wait until she wakes up, Hiccup," Fishlegs said, trying to be helpful.

Hiccup nodded and dismissed them from the meeting as he and Toothless went back to his hut.

Eerika awoke to the second most unpleasant feeling she'd ever felt. Her throat was dry and she was very light headed. She also felt very sore. She had been in the ocean for THOR knows how long. She really had to commend Thor for making her trip very unpleasant. Then she suddenly realized that she was laying down on a wooden bed with a blanket covering her. That wasn't right. She opened her eyes. It wasn't a dream. She really had been banished by her own father and chief because this was not her house or room.

The room was just a loft above another room. It was small and had a huge flat surfaced rock at the foot of the bed. She wondered why it would be in any sane person's bedroom.

She then heard footsteps coming from the stairs. She heard a male voice say, "No, stay bud. I dunno if she's awake yet."

Eerika watched as the form of a young man came up the stairs, and by the Gods this young man was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. He was also very skinny like her. She felt heat rising to her cheeks and looked away. Of course with her luck he had noticed that she was awake.

"Hey . . . Are you okay?" He asked her. His eyes followed the scars on her body, obviously they were caused by dragons. He decided not to ask about them.

She knew what he was looking at. "I just feel tired. I guess . . ," Eerika said.

"I would guess that. I'm Hiccup Haddock. Who are you?" Hiccup asked.

"I am Eerika Havard from The Havard Tribe," She said as if she had practiced, but then she remembered again that she no longer even had a tribe to call her own. Not like it had been much of a tribe. They outcast her before she even actually got banished. She looked sad. "Well I used to be from the Tribe. Th-they banished me. My father was the cheif. He banished me for not being able to kill a dragon . . ."

Hiccup looked at her. She studied him.

"That would have been my next question," Hiccup said with a soft smile.

"Where am I?" Eerika asked him.

"Dragon's Edge. We're outside of the Archipelago," Hiccup said. "Which as I recall the island of The Havard Tribe is right on the edge. How did you manage to float out all this way and survive?"

"Thor knows why," It wasn't sarcasm on Eerika's part. Just the truth. "Can I have some water please? I think I inhaled enough salt water to kill a yak."

Hiccup nodded and went to get water for the her. He returned shortly and handed her a mug full of water. She drank it down like a dragon eating a basket of its favourite fish. After her light-headedness seemed to lift a

bit and her throat seemed to be relieved of its dryness. She again noticed him staring at her scars. She knew he'd question it sooner or later. So she had to stop him. "My scars . . . Are not something I'd like to talk about." She mentioned, coolly. She noticed him lightly blush up from being caught staring. Eerika was anxious at the whole situation of course, but she figured she had nothing else to really lose if this man was any harm to her. Which she highly doubted. Those bright green eyes held so much light in them that he just couldn't be bad.

"Well . . . I do have to ask one question." Hiccup stated. She looked at him curiously. "How do you feel about dragons?"

"D-dragons?" Eerika asked nervously. "I-i'm terrified of dragons. I have to admit. I know it makes me weak, but I can't help it."

Hiccup frowned. "Hey you're not weak. Just different, like me. In my village I used to be the runt, until I showed them just how strong I could be once I defeated the Red Death."

"Y-you're . . . You're the Dragon Conqueror . . . ," Eerika said breathlessly.

Hiccup nodded. "That's what they dubbed me, but well that's not what I like to be called. I'd rather be called . . . Dragon Trainer," Hiccup said. He knew she was scared, but he couldn't lie.

"Train dragons!?" Eerika exclaimed in panic. She had never heard of such a thing! Dragons couldn't be trained, not even tiny dragons like Terrible Terrors. "Dragons can't be trained! Dragons are evil!"

Only fear was fueling this outburst. Eerika knew this and somewhere she hoped that dragons could be trained, but her fears pulled her back.

"I know it's hard to believe, but dragons on my island used to raid us because the Red Death was forcing them to bring her food. Do you have raids now?" Hiccup asked.

Eerika shook her head. "Rarely . . . But it still doesn't justify their attacks on us!"

"No, but your people may have been aggressive first. Just let me show you. Please. Dragons are amazing creatures and you should be able to experience it also." Hiccup smiled encouragingly.

Eerika almost said yes. Almost. Then the past flashed where the Terrors attacked her. She shook her head.

Hiccup sighed. "Well can I at least take you to see my friends? I'm sure they'll wanna see you. I promise I won't let any dragons near you."

Eerika studied him warily. Then she nodded. Hiccup smiled and helped her up.

* * *

Til next time. This chapter was actually fun to write. I just hope I got Hiccup's character right. I doubt it. XD


End file.
